Finding You
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mowgli and Shanti are two young orphans thriving for adventure. Being 8 years old, they have a less chance of being adopted. Unfortunately for them, a polite couple arrives and adopts Shanti. 10 years later: Mowgli is a teen living off the streets. Shanti discovers she is a princess and lives in a palace. When Mowgli goes to the palace, will Shanti recognize him? CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The Orphanage**

The 8 year old boy slowly turns his head, a small smile on his lips, a ball of mud in his pudgy hand. He sees his target and his smile grows. He throws the ball and it hits the 8 year old girl in the cheek. She bends down, scoops up a handful of mud, and turns to the boy. She chases after him and the boy runs, picking up more mud as he goes. He throws the mud backwards, some hitting her, some missing her. The girl grins wickedly and hurls the biggest mud ball she as ever had. It hits the boy in the middle of the back. He collapses on the dirt ground, still. The girl crouches down with tears in her eyes, thinking he is dead. The boy opend his eyes and grins. The girl recognizes the trick and quickly gets up, smiling. The boy chases after her this time. A small mud fight goes on in the backyard of mill bury orphanage between two 8 year old children full of life.

A man steps out the door, his light brown hair ruffled, his suit pristine. He holds his hand up to his mouth.

"Mowgli, Shanti." His voice echoes across the yard, loud enough for the two children to hear. They turn, covered head to toe in mud, small mud balls clasped in their hands. They run to the voice, stopping momentarily to see their guardian, Milo. The man smiles.

"Come on kiddies, we gotta get you two cleaned up."

He bends down to pick them up. The two children glance at eachother then throw mud at the man. The man stands up, his pristine suit now drenched in mud, his glasses askew, mud on the lenses. He wipes it away then looks at the two. They giggle then run inside. The man shuts the door and follows the two through to the room.

The room isn't big. It isn't small either. It is a room fit for three people, one man, two children. The two sit on cushions, dusty with age, looking up at the man with bright eyes. The man leans on the desk and clears his throat.

"Now I want you two to get cleaned up. Mowgli, you go first. Run out the back and turn on the hose. Rinse yourself then run back here so Shanti can go."

The boy nods, stands up, then runs off. Moments later, he returns, cleaner with no mud. He sits down on his cushion. The man looks at Shanti. She runs off then returns, clean. She sits down on her cushion next to the boy.

"In half an hour, a family will be here to adopt one of you. They didn't say who, just they want to adopt. So go get changed in suitable clothing then run back here. The family will be downstairs waiting for one of you."

The children stood and raced upstairs to their rooms, excited. They quickly got charged into more fancier, dressy clothes, brush their teeth, comb their hair; Shanti doing hers in a long braid, Mowgli combing his down. Shanti wears a long flowing pale yellow dress, Mowgil wears a red tshirt and shorts.

By the time they both get downstairs, a family of two are waiting for them. The man and woman smile at them. Mowgli and Shanti stop and smile politely. Milo clears his throat and turns to the couple.

"Here are two of the children which one of you wish to adopt. You never told me which one you are adopting."

The woman glances at the two children. "Oh I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in adopting one of the children I simply forgot to mention it." She laughs politely then waves a hand as if it doesn't matter. She turns to the children. "The girl. I would like to have a word with the girl."

Milo nods then looks at Shanti. "Go on Shanti" He says softly. "Follow the couple"

Shanti steps away from Mowgli and follows the couple to a room. The door shuts, leaving Milo and Mowgli outside to wait. A few minutes pass and the couple open the door and walk through with Shanti trailing behind sadly. The man and woman smile at Milo. She holds out her hand.

"The interview went great. We'll adopt her."

Milo puts on a smile and gives her the adoption papers.

"That's wonderful." He clasps his hands together and gives her the papers, along with a pen. "Just sign here, here and here." He points to various places on the paper while Mowgli and Shanti talk quietly.

"So are you leaving?" Mowgli asks in a whisper.

"I don't know, I think I am" Shanti whispers back

"Do you want to leave?"

She shakes her head. "No, I want to stay here"

"I want you to stay here to"

The two stop talking when the woman looks at them, smiling. She takes Shantis hand.

"Well come on deeri. I cannot wait for you to meet the family pet, Flower. Flowers a puppy." Shanti let's go of the woman's hand and walks alongside her instead. She looks sadly back at Mowgli before the door shuts and she is gone.

Milo let's out a long breath and his smile goes. "That was exhausting. Those two are so polite!" Milo was never the one for politeness. He grew up with two parents who did not bother of politeness or manners. Surprisingly, after his strange childhood without manners, Milo grew up to be an orphanage manager. He looks at Mowgli. Mowgli has his head bent, small tears forming in the boys eyes. Milo sees this and hugs Mowgli gently.

"Don't fret Mowgli. You'll see Shanti soon"

Mowgli nods sadly then takes Milo's hand and walks with him to the room.

**Yeah I know this chapter doesnt explain much. It just explains two orphans. I will update soon. Happy reading and reviewing!**


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry guys, but this story has been cancelled.**

**I lost all inspiration and as you can probably tell from my profile or other stories, my focus has switched to Regular Show, meaning all of my disney stories (on hiatus) will be cancelled. Ones completed are the last disney stories I'll write.**

**I do want to delete it but I'm leaving it up incase someone leaves a review about this AN or favorites the story or whatever.**

**Even though it was one chapter, I hope you enjoyed it all the same, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
